


Sauce Akquisition

by FlorBexter



Series: when is this over prompts [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ficlet, Gen, Humour, Jack & Shao Fei do stupid things, Jack/Zhao Zi - background, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: Shao Fei hadn’t foreseen this in any shape or form. It had sounded logical and to be fair very easy to his ears and only slightly illegal but it had been for Zhao Zi who was his best friend and now they were held at gunpoint by an old lady.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian & Meng Shao Fei
Series: when is this over prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Sauce Akquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyninja/gifts).



> Original prompt [**here**](https://florbexter.tumblr.com/post/615227041389936640/p-h3-trapped-incoming-so-i-think-if-shao-fei)

**Sauce Akquisition**

Shao Fei hadn’t foreseen this in any shape or form. It had sounded logical and to be fair very easy to his ears and only slightly illegal but it had been for Zhao Zi who was his best friend and now they were held at gunpoint by an old lady. 

A mean old lady and he didn’t think this because she had misled them with an act of being courteous and harmless but also because Jack had a huge needle in his upper arm and she had been the one stabbing him with it. 

“If you would be so inclined and give me the bottle?”, she asked with an impatient flick with the gun and Shao Fei shared a look with Jack and then with both hands still raised bend down to roll the bottle he had found in the box in the little hole under the loose tile towards her. She stopped the bottle with her food. 

“Officer Meng, please take out your handcuffs.”

“Miss Hu, do we really have to do it this way? How about...”

“The handcuffs Officer Meng!” 

Shao Fei sighed and slowly got his handcuffs from his belt. 

“Cuff yourself to the recliner.”

After Shao Fei had cuffed himself to the recliner she picked up the bottle and hurried out of the room. Shao Fei turned towards Jack. 

“She totally killed her nephew.”

“I said that all along,” Jack said through clenched teeth and then pulled out the needle with a low grunt. 

“Oi, shouldn’t you leave that in there?”

“How else can I get you out of your handcuffs?” 

True, Shao Fei thought but now the blood was running freely down Jack’s arm and contaminated what most likely was the murder scene of Hu Ning, former cook and owner of a noodle restaurant. He was also the inventor of a famous sauce Zhao Zi couldn’t live without. 

Which yes Jack and Shao Fei had tried to find the recipe for and they might have broken into the closed restaurant for it, which was maybe illegal but they now had found out that Hu Ning had been most likely been killed for the sauce recipe and that counted for something, right?

Jack used the needle to poke around in the lock of the cuffs and it didn’t take long and Shao Fei was free. 

“Thank you, now we have to get you taken care off and confess to my boss what had happened.”

“Aren’t you the boss now, Captain?” Oh, Shao Fei didn’t appreciate cheeky Jack. 

“Not when I did something stupid no, then Captain Shi is still allowed to strangle me. Can you walk?”

“Yeah, it’s just a flesh wound,” Jack said dismissively and took a kitchen towel from one of the counters to press against his wound. Shao Fei sighed, because, again, contamination of a crime scene but they were so screwed already it didn’t matter anymore. 

When they left the restaurant they were greeted by flashing blue lights and Miss Hu in a police car while Zhao Zi was putting the bottle with the recipe written on the back of the label in an evidence bag. 

Huh. 

“Zhao Zi?”, Shao Fei yelled and every head turned towards them. Oh, that had not been his best course of action but this day had been crazy enough. 

“What happened?” Zhao Zi asked and ran over to them. “Are you bleeding? Why are you bleeding?” 

Shao Fei used an out of an awkward situation when he saw one and while Zhao Zi fussed over Jack he made a break for it. Jack had been the one with the idea to find out if the cook of Zhao Zi’s favourite sauce had maybe hidden his recipe somewhere and it was only logical for him to explain everything to his husband.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
